


White Shores

by taoakenshield93



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, White Shores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoakenshield93/pseuds/taoakenshield93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Adalin and her journey with Thorin and his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Shores

Thorin watched his grandfather look upon his precious gold and marvel in its glory. He became concerned about Thror’s obsession. Not only was he worried about his grandfather losing himself in the gold but also he was also worried that same obsession would come upon him.

“What are you doing?” asked Adalin sneaking up on Thorin.

“Gah! Don’t do that!” said Thorin.

“You know you love it!” said Adalin laughing.

“No,” said Thorin, “but I do love you.” Thorin took Adalin into his arms and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“Anyways, what are you doing here?” asked Adalin. “You’re supposed to be getting ready for the feast with Thranduil.”

“I was going to invite my grandfather but he obviously is too consumed with gold to join us,” said Thorin.

“Hun, he’s getting old. Let him indulge a little bit in what makes him happy even if it is materialistic things,” said Adalin putting her hand on his cheek.

“It’s frustrating is all,” said Thorin putting his hand on top of hers.

“Maybe later this evening you could indulge in your obsession,” said Adalin then lightly kiss Thorin’s lips. “Come, Thranduil will be here soon.”

Both Adalin and Thorin were exhausted after having dinner with the elves. They headed back to Thorin’s chambers very soon after. Thorin lit a fire in his fireplace while Adalin changed into something more comfortable.

“Remind me why we had dinner with them?” asked Thorin poking the embers.

“It was a gracious thing to do and it will show that we don’t completely hate them,” said Adalin. Thorin just glanced at her with a disgusted expression. She tied her hair up with ribbon and then laid down onto the soft bed. “It’s not like we have to deal with them again anytime soon.”

“This is true,” said Thorin as he stood. He walked over to the bed and climbed onto it and then her. “Now what were you saying early about letting a prince indulge himself in his obsession?” Adalin smiled as he pressed his lips gently on to hers. He put his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with this thumb as he gazed into her green eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly.

“Even without a beard?” humored Adalin. She was one of the very few female dwarves without a beard. She just couldn’t grow one. However, her soft long dark brown hair compensated for it. She was also very tall for a female dwarf. She was almost as tall as Thorin at 5’ 1’. When she would ask about why the way she is to her father he would just simply answer, your mother was that way.

“Even without a beard,” Thorin chuckled. He kissed her again but with more depth.

“My father is expecting me to be in my chambers in the morning when he checks in,” said Adalin with devious look on her face. Thorin made a comical frown and then moved onto his side of the bed. Adalin rolled over so she was now on top of him and she lightly kissed the top of his nose. “But he doesn’t have to know when I return,” she teased. At that moment, he ripped off her gown and kissed her passionately while she fell back onto the bed. 

It was before sunrise when Adalin awoke in Thorin’s bed. She removed the covers and slid out of bed. She quickly found her dress from the night before. After putting it back on, she walked over to the balcony to see the sunlight shining from the plains. It was one the most beautiful sights seen in Erebor. Adalin could feel warm arms wrapping around her and a kiss on her neck.

“Lift your hair,” Thorin said softly in her ear. She did as Thorin asked and he gently put a beautiful necklace around her neck. 

“What’s this?” asked Adalin feeling the beautiful piece of jewelry. 

“You have given me everything and I wanted to give you a symbol of my love for you.” said Thorin and kissing her shoulder. 

“Did you make this?” asked Adalin looking at it. It was a small silver flower with a ruby in the center. 

“Yes,” said Thorin. Adalin didn’t know what to say. She could feel the tears coming out she pushed them down like she always did. She turned to him and kissed him with all the love she had for him. After they stood there on the balcony watching the sunrise in complete silence. It was moments like these Adalin wished they could last until the end of time. However, all things must come to the end.

“Du har stjålet mitt hjerte,” said Adalin in her native tongue.

“Og du har stjålet min,” said Thorin. “I wish you could stay, instead of having to leave before the sun rises most mornings.” They walked slowly to his chamber door.

“Soon my love!” said Adalin kissing his lips. “Soon.” She left and hurried to return to her family’s quarters. She was in great relief when she saw her bedroom door untouched when she reached it. However, when her hand reached the handle of the door, her older brother Dwalin turned around the corner.

“Where have you been all night?” he asked her. The shocked look on her face was enough. Adalin didn’t say anything, she was waiting to see what her brother was going to do. “Just be more careful next time,” said Dwalin then walking away. She loved Dwalin, he was one of the best big brothers she could ask for. He was very protective of her but she still felt like she could always be herself. She remembered the first time when he found out about her and Thorin’s secret romance. He wanted to tear Thorin a new one, but after he thought about it, he couldn’t see her with anyone else. Nevertheless, he didn’t have to like his best friend loving his little sister. Now they were waiting for the day to get married. Adalin smiled and walked into her room. She got in her bed and thought about wonderful night she had.

It was month after the dinner with the elf king, Thranduil. It was late that night when Thorin and Adalin were walking around the the City of Dale. All the people of the city were in their homes asleep so it almost seemed like they were the only people of the city.

“How is your sister doing?” asked Adalin.

“She is doing fine and her son,” said Thorin. “He looks a lot like his father.” Adalin stomach was turning because she needed to find a way to bring up a difficult subject. “She seemed a little uptight this morning. Did you do anything to provoke her recently?”

“No,” Adalin lied. She and Thorin’s sister never got along, especially when they were children. “Speaking of heirs-”

“What are your thoughts on inviting elves?” asked Thorin. “I honestly think that is the worst idea. This is supposed to be a celebration of our love not something we invite others to show friendship. This is our time as dwarves! But my father is insisting that we do.”

“I agree, this is our wedding neither Thrain’s nor the elves. But my love, there is something that I must tell you,” said Adalin walking in front of Thorin making him stop.

“What is it?” asked Thorin cupping her face in his hands.

“Is there any possible way we could move the date of our wedding closer to the present time?” she requested with the butterflies causing riot or that could just be her news.

“Getting a little anxious are we,” the prince teased.

“More concerned with the thoughts of others,” said Adalin shamefully.

“Since when have you cared about the thoughts of others?” asked Thorin.

“Since the moment I found out I am carrying a future king of Erebor,” said Adalin. Thorin looked into her eyes to see if there any falsification, but there was none. The love of his life was carrying his unborn child. “It would not be a pleasant thought in kingdom if this new heir were to be born without his parents being married.” Thorin didn’t know what to say, he was so shocked and overjoyed with this piece of news. All he could do was to kiss her on her precious lips.

“We will get married as soon as possible,” said Thorin smiling. “And look forward to the arrival of our child.”


End file.
